deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivory Cauldwell
Ivory Aghaistín Cauldwell, O.M. (Second Class), (b. 5 March) is an Irish half-blood witch of the Cauldwell and Potter families, the youngest daughter of Reilly and Lily Cauldwell (née Leander). She is also the younger sister of Ember. The easy and serene world through which the Cauldwell family had lived changed forever after an incident which left Ivory deaf from the age of eight years old. The ordeal left her much more withdrawn as a result, but also with a sense of innovation far more advanced than other magical children her age. Though initially considered for homeschooling, Ivory still ended up attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. She quite quickly became best friends with fellow students Don Roberto Constance and Elliot Potter, who were both kind to her regardless of other students' initial impressions. Biography Family lineage Early life Ivory Aibreann Cauldwell was born on the 5th March to Reilly and Lily Cauldwell, a wizarding couple who had met and married after years of a tumultous relationship during their Hogwarts years. * after turning deaf Her parents took her to various different healers and tried their best to restore their hearing, but there was no cure for the damage. Headmistress Sentiatla assured them that special accommodations would be made allowing Ivory to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Ivory was a very pretty girl, yet quite ignorant of this fact. In her teenage years she was described as innocent-looking, with a "pixie-like" mien: she had soft, rounded features, a button nose, and a short stature, more so when placed in comparison to her two best friends who were both six foot and above. To some surprise she did not inherit the dark hair and blue eyes of the Leander family, nor the ginger hair passed down throughout the Cauldwell family; instead, she had waist-length, straggly dirty-blonde hair, protuberant hazel eyes, and faint eyebrows. Like her mother, she displayed a rather unsettling habit for staring, and was known to put her wand behind her left ear when she was thinking of ideas. Personality and traits * quiet rebellion * quiet * bookish, logical * charitable * animal lover * generous/determined * negative qualities * apathetic Magical abilities and skills * Magical aptitude: * Care of Magical Creatures: * Logical thinking and intelligence: * Charms: * Non-verbal and wandless magic: * Quidditch (theory): * Creativity: * Leadership skills: * Social networking: * Love: Possessions * Beech wand: * Clarence: Ivory's lavender Pygmy Puff, or miniature Puffskein. Relationships Family Parents Ember Cauldwell Jonis Cabdi Daughter Elliot Potter Elliot and Ivory were best friends, with a relationship more alike siblings than merely just friends. Their friendship was fortified when Elliot was the first person to make an effort in talking to Ivory, despite her being sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor like the rest of the family. From that point on the two were inseparable. He defended her from criticism as, unlike many others, he found her blunt and quirky personality endearing; meanwhile, she likened his loyal and skittish nature to a puppy. Along with Don Roberto, they formed an offbeat yet faithful trio. Their friendship was not one that required words, as they could communicate with sign language or merely simple looks. It is likely that the two first bonded over a mutual feeling of being overshadowed, with Ember and Lucky outshining them both in terms of admiration and popularity. Despite their differences, the two tended to support one another at the expense of others when necessary. Elliot was known for being extremely vigilant over Ivory; he considered an insult to her character an evil offence, and once hit someone over the head with a book for making rude remarks about her impairment. He was quick to defend her from anyone that showed her judgment, and displayed pride in her intellect on numerous occasions. Though grateful for this, Ivory was insistent on having her own independence and wanted the chance to handle herself in certain situations. She was also shown to be protective of Elliot on occasion, from slapping Amy Jordan for her foul behaviour to interceding Noah Hilliard's suspicions by stating that Elliot would never run away without good reason. She repeatedly chose to support Elliot against Lucky, even when she knew he was being hypocritical or simply wrong. She was also the first to organise a search party to find Elliot during his disappearance. Smaller acts of friendship included helping him with homework and cheering him on at Quidditch games. Ivory also displayed a deep understanding of Elliot's character, and often managed to attain an unusually good read on his thoughts and behaviour. She was the first person he came out to as gay, even though it seemed that she knew what he was going to say before he said it; she had even already deduced that he was seeing Jamie Jordan before the two went public. They provided the other with support in stressing situations, such as when she was the first to comfort him during a psychotic episode (despite him having been close to brutally, yet unintentionally, hurting her), and when he showed her kindness and care during her times of upset. In times when Elliot seemed to be angry or on the verge of breaking down, Ivory was able to caution and guide him down the path of reason. The two were quite similar in their systematic, sometimes cynical personalities, and often required Don Roberto's innocence and gaiety to counterbalance their intense personalities. However, Ivory and Elliot were known to occasionally have serious and moral disagreements with one another. During their sixth year, she became annoyed with his sudden bout of self-destructive behaviour and lack of conviction in his schoolwork, which led to them falling out. Even while ignoring each other, the two appeared mournful at the loss of a best friend, with Elliot warning Thomas Fletcher from hurting her and Ivory displaying vague jealousy at his newfound friendship with Amy Jordan. When the two finally reconciled it was a great relief to both of them, and the two were more content for it. Though the two never had another major quarrel, they were forced to become more distant when Elliot dropped out — she had plans to go abroad while he feared holding her back. Ivory was in terrible distress when she caught wind of his suicide attempt, and ended up sneaking out of Hogwarts in order to visit him. Her breaking the rules, especially as a Prefect, demonstrated the strength of her friendship with Elliot. She also created a key-ring enchanted with a Protean Charm, an advanced form of magic, as a method of communication for times of crisis; Elliot was visibly moved by this gesture. It was shown that, regardless of their many differences and disagreements, the two were still able to show each other unconditional love. It was shown that Elliot thought very highly of her intelligence and skill, praising her as one of the "strongest people" he had ever known. Ivory herself strongly valued their friendship, feeling that as a Gryffindor he empowered her to be brave and step out of her comfort zone more often. The two remained best friends into adulthood, and were able to find refuge with one another during the devastating time of Don Roberto's death. In time, Elliot would come to fill a godfather-like role for Ivory's stepdaughter Claudia. Coincedentally, the friendship between the sensible Claudia and Elliot's own audacious daughter Kalysta was very similar to their own. Elliot and his family would also remain avid supporters of Ivory and her advocacy work, implying that he still admired his best friend just as much as he had done back in their youth. James Peltier Andromeda Mortan Etymology The name Ivory is English, meaning "milky white" or "pure." It could be a reference to the creamy-white colour of ivory; or to the hard tusk used for carving fine art and jewelry. Its meaning links her to her mother, whose name Lily also means pure. The name Aghaistín is the Irish form of Augustine, a Latin name meaning “great” or “magnificent.” The surname Cauldwell is of Anglo-Saxon origin, and is a locational surname deriving from any one of the places called "Caldwell" in North Yorkshire and Warwickshire. It means "the cold spring, or stream". Quotes }} Notes * Ivory's theme song was La La La by Jasmine Thompson. * Ivory's specialised soundtrack, titled a world alone, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia Gallery Ivory 05.jpg Ivory16.jpg Ivory29.gif Ivory 03.jpg Ivory 04.jpg Ivory_14.jpg Ivory18.jpg Ivoryyy.jpg Ivory27.png Ivory.jpg Ivory25.jpg Ivory_07.jpg Ivory28.gif Ivory_13.jpg Ivory_09.jpg Ivory19.jpg Ivory_06.png Ivory_10.jpg Ivory24.jpg Ivory26.jpg Ivory23.jpg Ivory_15.jpg Ivory2.JPG Ivory21.jpg Ivory_adult_1.jpg|Ivory as an adult Ivory_adult_2.jpg Ivory_adult_3.jpg